oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Feud
Details Thieving (Not boostable) *Able to kill a level-70 bandit and a level-75 Menaphite |items = *Kharidian headpiece (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid for one coin.) *Fake beard (can be bought from Ali Morrisane's stall just north of Al Kharid or the Pollnivneach general store.) *Shantay pass (costs 5 gp) *About 700 coins (more for carpet rides or less if you walk in desert) *Bucket (Ali will give you one at quest start, one can also be found in the tent south of Ali) *3 Beer (can buy from Ali the Barman for 2 coins each) *Gloves (not all work, but Karamja reward gloves do, as well as many others. Recipe for Disaster gloves, Graceful gloves, Ice gloves or Slayer gloves DO NOT work! Leather gloves will work as well as HAM gloves) **'Note:' The general store in Pollnivneach sells most of the items needed. Recommended: *Food *Prayer potions *A Ring of Charos (a) saves money on carpet rides. *Desert clothing to reduce the amount of water needed. *A few waterskin (4)s to combat desert thirst. Three will be enough by far. *Pollnivneach teleport saves some time on traveling through the desert. *Ring of dueling to reach Ali Morrisane easily. |kills = *Bandit Champion (level 70) *Tough Guy (level 75) }} Walkthrough Talk to Ali Morrisane in Al-Kharid (He is located just south-west of the Duel Arena teleport). He will ask you a favour. He needs you to go and find his nephew, 'Ali' who lives in a small town south-east of Al Kharid called Pollnivneach. Buy the Karidian headpiece and fake beard from Ali Morrisane for the disguise to be used later. You can combine the Kharidian headpiece and the Fake beard right away to create a Desert disguise (which is used later on during the quest) to save inventory space. Also, don't forget your waterskins and desert robes. Go to the little village of Pollnivneach, which is south-east of Shantay Pass. 200 coins will get you there on the magic carpet. Note: If you see the huge wall, you must go east to enter the village. Starting in Pollnivneach Head to the south-east corner of the village, head into the bar, buy 3 beers from Ali the Barman, and then talk to Drunken Ali, he will ask for beer in return for information, so, one at a time give him the three beers. He will tell you that Ali Morrisane's nephew's disappearance may be linked to the gangs. Head west of the bar to a purple and yellow tent, and talk to any Menaphite Thug (not Ali the Operator). You will ask him if the bandits giving them back a camel would end the feud. Now, go and talk to any bandit in the north part of the town. You will also ask them about returning a camel from the Menaphites. Go to the discount camel store (the building north-west of the bar, south of the kebab store; denoted by an Agility training symbol) and talk to Ali the Camel Man. Ask to buy two camels. Offer Ali 500 coins. You will receive two camel receipts. Give the certificates for the camels back to both gangs, one to any bandit in the north part of town and the other to any Menaphite in the south part of town, but it doesn't help. Now, you must join one of the gangs. Go and talk to Ali the Operator. He is located by the purple tent south-west of Pollnivneach and looks like a Menaphite Thug but wielding a scimitar instead. Ask him if you can join his gang. He will want to test you to check if you are trustworthy enough, and he will tell you to go and pickpocket 3 villagers. Picking the villagers' pockets *1st villager - easy, normal pickpocket. (you might need to ask Ali the Operator for help after this) *2nd villager - Go and talk to a Street urchin in or around the bar, and pay him 10 coins to distract a villager, then quickly pickpocket the villager with the flashing arrow above his head. (Make sure that the Street urchin is nearby one of the villagers, otherwise he will tell you that there is none around to distract.) You must approach the villager from behind but if it doesn't work you don't lose payment, and can just talk to urchin again. *3rd villager - Go back and get the blackjack from Ali the Operator by asking him for help. Then lure a villager and knock them out with the blackjack (Both options are right click.) The second job Now, Ali the Operator wants you to steal the mayor's wife's jewels from the safe in their villa. Ali the Operator will give you a key to the front door. Use the fake beard with the Kharidian headpiece you got from Ali Morrisane, or buy the two pieces from the general store in Pollnivneach to make a desert disguise. You can also buy these items from the salesman in town in the building marked with a icon if you didn't get them already. Put on your gloves and your disguise. Hide in the huge cactus nearby the mayor's villa (North-east of the bar). When it tells you that it is safe to go in that nobody is home, use your key on the door to go in. Search the study desk, and you will find a note with a riddle and several numbers written on it. Go up the staircase and search the bed. You will find another note with 'Fibonacci' written on it. Then, search the landscape picture hanging beside the bed and you discover the safe. You must click 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, on the dial, which is the famous Fibonacci sequence. The dial is set to 0. The numbers progress from 1-9 (clockwise). Once the combination is entered, the safe will open and you can take the jewels. Note: If you have no inventory space, you will have to enter this sequence again. The third job Give the jewels to Ali, and he requests you find the traitor. Talk to a Menaphite Thug gang member about it, and he says, "It must be Traitorous Ali." Go back to the Ali the Operator, and you're asked to kill him. Now, go talk to the barman to find out that the beer on the table belongs to the traitor. Go talk to Ali the Hag up the hill to the north-west of the town, and she will make a poison for you if you get her a snake. Now, go around the back of the pub, and put some coins in the snake charmer's money pot. He will give you a snake charm and a snake basket. Use (NOT Play) the snake charm on a desert snake, which can be found north of Ali the Operator's tent. You should automatically catch the snake, but may have to try a few times. You can catch the snake by using your snake charm on the snake you want to catch. Once you've brought the snake back to Ali the Hag, she will tell you the second item she needs is fresh camel dung. Go to the kebab seller, and ask for his red hot sauce. Take this to the camel shop, and use it on the food trough. Some dung appears - use a bucket on it. You must be wearing gloves to pick it up. You might get green dung, this is not the type you want, and it is totally random which dung you get, so keep trying. You want the nice brown dung '''or the '''Ughthanki dung. (Note: The camel automatically eats from the trough after hot sauce is poured into it, dung appears a few seconds after.) Take the dung to Ali the Hag and she'll give you some poison to kill Traitorous Ali. Go to the pub, use the poison on the table with the beer, and then go back to Ali the Operator. Finishing up Prepare yourself for the fight. Ali the Operator now tells you to talk to their leader (he magically appears outside the tent). You decide to kill the leader as he's just a little crazy with world domination schemes! A level 75 Tough Guy appears to fight you. Swiftly kill him! You can lure him behind the table inside the Menaphite Tent and kill him. Talk to a villager, and they are angry with you for upsetting the balance of power and will tell you that you need to deal with the bandit leader too. He's just north-west of the village (just near the bandit side of village). Talk to the bandit leader, and you will tell him to leave town or else. The bandit leader tries to pay you, but you're firm about him leaving. He will not leave without a fight. Now, kill the level 70 Bandit Champion that the bandit leader summons. The player may safespot him behind the crate near the rug merchant. Talk to the villagers to find out that they are still ungrateful! (Note: You must speak to a villager, otherwise the mayor will not appear.) Next, talk to the mayor. He is a little more grateful about the results of your deeds. You can find him at the well, in the center of the village (you must talk to any villager before the mayor will appear by the well again). He will tell you of Ali Morrisane's nephew. Now, go back to Ali Morrisane to claim the reward. Reward *1 Quest point *15,000 Thieving experience *Willow blackjack *Desert disguise *Access to the Rogue Trader minigame. *500 coins *Adamant scimitar (as a drop from Bandit Champion) *Beer (by telling the bartender that the beer is poisoned) *Can now buy blackjacks from Ali Morrisane after unlocking the Rogue Trader minigame. *Can now steal from villagers, bandits and Menaphite Thugs. Required for completing *My Arm's Big Adventure Trivia *The combination to the mayor's safe is the first 6 digits of the Fibonacci sequence *Even though the Bandit Champion wields a steel scimitar, he will drop an adamant scimitar. *If you decide to go back to the urchin and pay him, you can ask him about various aspects of Pollnivneach, including the gangs, and the town itself. *When you talk to Ali the Barman about Traitorous Ali, you discover there are no toilets in Gielinor. *While completing the quest, your character will realise that the main reason Ali Morrisane sent you to Pollnivneach was so that you would buy a desert disguise from him as well as the camels and hot sauce, thus proving that Ali Morrisane is, in fact, the greatest merchant in all of RuneScape. *Upon completion of the quest Ali Morrisane refers to his nephew as "Baba", making a reference to Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. *When speaking to Ali the Hag, she will tell you that you can't call her "Al". This is a reference to the song "You Can Call Me Al" by Paul Simon. *After talking to the Ali the mayor about the last events, if you go and talk to Ali the bar man, you can tell that the beer was poisoned and he will thank you for not ruining his reputation and give you a beer. Category:The Feud Feud